ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Test: Miryuu Jinsoku ~12/03/2012~
Participants~ Yume, Jinsoku, Isa,Kirei Location~ Yonshi Village YumeMoumoku: -standing in the center of the village yume's hands would be dug deep in his pants pockets. today he was to be giving another academy test and to the hyuuga boy he would be proud of this because he enjoyed helping others. drawling in a slow deep breath yume would wait patiently for the young academy student, stuffing his hands deep into his pants pockets. yume would go over the academy test in his head seeming to recite all that was needed from the young student- JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku jumps out of bed and onto the wooden floor with a loud 'thud', His waking up routine was rather more frantic then usual because today was the day he would get his chance to graduate from the academy. He threw on his normal black shinboi gear but today he wore a green shinobi armoured tunic with matching shin and arm guards. He had no time so he leaped out his window and headed quickly for the centre of the village. About 15 minutes later he would reach Yume Sensei who was standing there waiting for him.- "Here Sensei, Jinsoku Miryuu ready for his exam." -He bowed politely and smiled at the shinobi.- YumeMoumoku: -seeing the rush in the boy that ran up to him yume would let a quit chuckle fall past his lips- Yume Hyuuga its a pleasure jinso.........shall we begin? -yume would ask in his normal gental whisper like voice as the tall puppet boy would fall back into a relaxed pose awaiting for the boys answer- JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku bows again and smiles politely at Yume, Looking up at Yume as he towered over him in height.- Uhhm Yes sir, I'm ready to pass this thing! -He would jump and punch the air in sheer excitement.- Lead the way Yume Sensei. YumeMoumoku: -seeing the boys excitement yume couldn't help but let out another quit chuckle- good then lets begin first we will start with the verbal part of this test i want you to explain to me what godmodding, medagaming, and auto hitting is why they are bad and give me an example of these actions JinsokuMiryuu: -he taps his lip with his index slightly before laughing.- Easy! Godmodding is doing an ability that is impossible, god-like or anything way beyond your own capabilities. Metagaming is knowing information about a person in character-ly by using the information you know about them out of character-ly and Auto hitting is posting an attack to which the other person can not post defensively, for example 'Jinsoku dashes at Yume and punches him in the face.' Where as it should say 'Jinsoku dashes at Yume and ATTEMPTS to punch him in the face.' . YumeMoumoku: good -yume would nod lightly- also god modding is taking control of another persons charecter without permision to do so now give me an example of metagaming as well as godmodding JinsokuMiryuu: Godmodding.. 'Jinsoku performs a few handsigns and starts to create a ball of light into his hands, he releases it shouting "End of the world jutsu" the world blows up but Jinso lives.' Bit extreme but i've seen it done. And metagaming would of been me knowing your name by using your avi even though before now I had not met you in character-ly. YumeMoumoku: nodding his head lightly, yume would smile brightly to the young boy- very good next i want you to tell me of the 5 main shinobi projectiles and what their uses are JinsokuMiryuu: Kunai, Shuriken.. Damn, erm.. -his face turning to a slightly worried look, sweating a little.- I do know this..... Hari, Smoke bombs..And explosive Kunai? YumeMoumoku: close very close you got 3 of the 5 -yume would chuckle lightly- you missed senbon and flash bomb now give me and example of how each tool is used JinsokuMiryuu: A kunai is usually used for medium to hand to hand combat, Effective at medium rangs if thrown with the right accuracy and speed. Shuriken are much like kunai but due to there small size a critical or deadly it is more then likely unless its a Dai shuriken, Senbon They have little killing power, but can be thrown with great accuracy. A user with proper medical knowledge however, can effectively use senbon in battle to incapacitate or even kill their target should they aim for vital spots. However most ninja use them with poison to increase there effectiveness. Flash bombs are usually used by ninja that are outnumbered to disorientate there foes so they can even the odds or even wipe them out before they recover there senses. And smoke bombs are mostly used as a defensive projectile to make a quick escape if fleeing is necessary or to get and advantage over non sensory type ninja. YumeMoumoku: very good alright next i want you to preform a proper transformation jutsu of me JinsokuMiryuu: -Nods and grunts.- Yes Yume Sensei. -Jinsoku stands next to Yume, He looked up and down his stature and smiled, Ninjutsu was his single most strongest ability.. He closed his eyes and started to channel chakra in order to make a balance throughout himself, he opened them again and performed the hand signs : Dog > Boar > Ram : as he did so he held the ram signal as his body started to transform into a replica of Yume, The transformation justu mainly covered by the smoke.- YumeMoumoku: -looking at the copy of himself yume would chuckle lightly as he thought to himself i do look good- alright very good...next we are going to talk about genjutsu's -using the sound of his voice to distract the young boy yume would form the hand signs quickly Ox → Boar → Horse → Hand clap , as he did yume would seem to shift into a cat befor the boys eyes as the sky would turn bright and sunny and the grass would take on a strange shade of blue. if the jutsu had worked on the boy would now be staring at a black cat that now sat befor him- tell me what are genjutsu's, how do you detect them and how do you escape them? -if the boy was taken by the jutsu yume knew well that this would force the boy to brake his jutsu- JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku suddenly looks around then to the 'cat'.- Right.. Well obviously you've caught me in one here Sensei, And this is only a visual genjutsu, I can still feel, taste and hear whats going on in the real world. So by elimination of the senses would determine the genjutsu, And pain would be the easiest way to leave.. Or stop the chakra flow completely and a sudden burst of power would hopefully disrupt the caster focus. YumeMoumoku: -nodding his head lightly yume would then speack once more in his normal gental voice- genjutsu's are illusions that can cause pain or disorant the shinobi under the genjutsu and harming ones self is never an answer in getting out of a genjutsu if you rp hurting yourself to escape a genjutsu it will be voided now brake this genjutsu properly JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku nods and starts to slowly stop the chakra flow completely.. He breathes steadly inhaling and exhaling as slow as he possibly can. He closes his eyes and focuses completely on the stopping of the chakra once satisfied he almost releases and charges his chakra at the same time to send a huge rush of chakra pulsating through his body and a small area around himself.- IzzyDaPada: -Walking in on what looked like to be an academy student taking a test. she remembered back to the day she took the test. Which seemed to be...forever ago? She took it when she was..at the ripe age of 12. Four years ago it seemed. She would take the place of her teammate Yume, given the intrustions told, she would continue it. Watching the young academy student intently try to attempt to get out an genjutsu.- Good. Good. -When she spoke, she stood infront of the student, even if her faced didn't show much of an emotion, the chunnin's eyes would dance with delite. Standing at about 5'7. She would node her head.- "Tou Isabella. Pleasure. I shall be replacing Yume-Senpei for the rest of the duration of your exam. So tell me. What is the difference between a shadow clone and clone technique?" JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku opens his ocean blue eyes and exhales deeply through his nose, He peers up at the woman who had replaced Yume Sensei. His eyes look up and down her figure before bowing respectfully and smiling.- Well, A shadow clone has the ability to perform jutsu and use weapons.. It also produces a shadow, hence the name. As to where a clone technique is a mere defensive jutsu to fool your opponent or to perform a strategic attack. IzzyDaPada: -She would nod her head back polietly back. Listening to him answer her question she would nod her head.- As you are correct with both jutsus. You forgot one main detial that seperates the Shadow clone from the clone technique. With the clone technique, the clone won't disrupt the area around themselves with their movement, unlike the Shadow clone it will kick up grass and dirt and rocks. -nodding her head.- Now with proper control over your chakra, and the correct hand seals. I want you to performe the Clone Technique please. JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku nodded and went a little red as he forgot something so simple in his answer but he planned on making up for it with his jutsu. He smiled and slapped his hands together charging his chakra for a short moment before performing the handsigns : Ram > Snake > Tiger : "Clone Technique" He holds the tiger seal for a short while concentrating a little as the clone was produced next to him. The clone would be an almost perfect copy of Jinsoku himself, A few minor glitches like a small difference in height of 1.5 inch and a small change in skin pigment, The tiniest little bit paler but other then that it seemed very similar and accurate.- IzzyDaPada: -nods her head looking over the clone and him. Noticing the slight difference in height and the change in the skin pigment.- Alright conceal it please. -She would turn slightly and look around a moment thinking. Then turning on her heel she would head towards a tree and stand next to it and await for Jinso to stand infront of her for their next jutsu.- JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku nods and releases the jutsu smiling with confidence as the clone disperses in a small smoke cloud, He follows Tou in anticipation for the next task of his exam.- So what now Tou Sensei, and am I close to passing? -He looked at the tree Tou had walked up to. His eyes followed all the way to the top then back down to the base.- IzzyDaPada-She would look at Jinso and smile. Reaching out her hand, Isa would pat the tree.- We, meaning you. Are going to preform the the tree walking technique! -She would turn and face the tree. Bringing her hands together to form the correct hand seals, drawing in her chakra she pushed it to the bottom of her feet. Sticking out of one of her feet to the tree, it latched onto the tree as it had super glued itself to the brack. With her upper body streght she would stand standing horizontal to the ground, bringing up other foot she did the same and was completely attatched to the tree. Walking up the tree she would turn onto a branch and be vertical looking down at Jinso.- Now. with the correct hand seal(s) and the correct amount of chakra for this technique. Climb the tree. JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku looks to Tou and nods, He then eyes up the tree once more. Bringing his hands together and breathing slowly he starts to channel chakra to his feet, closing his eyes he guides his right foot onto the tree wobbling slightly but the foot sticking to the tree, he then continues with his left foot. "Woah.." he wobbles a little more as he was now standing on the tree horizontallty, He begins walking up slowly holding out his arms for balance, muttering "Balance my chakra" every couple of steps until his path transitioned onto the branch he walks a meter or so from the trunk along the bottom of the thick branch and looks down at Tou.- How was that? xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would chuckle for a moment as she would stand by the water and look to Jinso “that was good, now we go over to do the walk over the water part, I think you know that one I am talking about?”-Kirei would smile a bit-“ i’m taking it over from Isa so you know that she had to do something else, so I will help you finish your test -Kirei would place chakra in her own feet as she would step onto the water as she would walk to the middle of it- “Try this doing the correct hand seals and placing the chakra in the correct place and walk over to join me.” JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku drops down from the branch and looks over at Kirei, He brings up he right hand and scratches his head sighing.- This change in examiners is exhausting, First Yume Sensei then Isabella Sensei and now you.. -He smiles a little bit and begins to chuckle as he walks over watching Kirei walk onto the water.- Right-o I got this. -He sticks his thumb up before performing a handseal and mutters to himself just as he did with the tree.- Balance my chakra, Balance my chakra. -He steps onto the water with one foot almost falling in he jumps back. He closes his eyes slowly and breathes deeply shaking his head, he begins to channel chakra to bottom of his feet, once confident enough he re-attempts to stand on the water this time succesful he follows with the other foot and steadily step by step makes his way to Kirei.- xKireiHimex: ~Kirei watched Jinso as she would smile “we are sorry for that Jinso, but atleast you get your test done now isnt it?”-Kirei looked at him- “your a quick learner you did it great,as by this you passed your test so you can call yourself a proud Genin now”-Kirei would walk back to the safe ground as she released her chakra- JinsokuMiryuu: -Jinsoku jumped and punched the air.- Woohoo! -as he came back down he dropped straight into the water through the lack of focus due to excitement.- Oh fudge! Now I gotta change. Category:Completed